<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Shines by rolerei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558529">She Shines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolerei/pseuds/rolerei'>rolerei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV, Transistor (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Angst, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Crowe Altius Lives, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Luna meets Daemon!Ravus in this, Sibling Love, Transistor AU, Well... Sorta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolerei/pseuds/rolerei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Hey, Luna… we're not getting away with this, are we?"</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>When the signing of peace treaty between the Kingdom of Lucis and Niflheim Empire went awry, Luna accidentally awakened an ancient and powerful entity that was guarded by generations of Lucian rulers - the Transistor - and had to live with the consequences.</p><p>(Written for Femslash February 2021)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowe Altius/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret &amp; Ravus Nox Fleuret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She Shines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is based on <a href="https://youtu.be/zGTkAVsrfg8">this bonus soundtrack of Transistor</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an odd experience, ripping off her own skirt.</p><p>But the dress that she was wearing had been too restrictive. The kind that she'd worn only to the most formal functions, even in her post as the Oracle. Considering her most recent predicament, that had to go away - and quickly.</p><p>Next, she donned Crowe's high-collared Kingsglaive jacket over her uncovered shoulders. There were still some remnants of warmth in the fabric, protecting her from the chilly evening air, yet she couldn't help but shiver.</p><p>The blade's hilt was cold and heavy as she gripped it with both of her hands.</p><p>"That's it…," a familiar feminine voice whispered, in an encouraging tone, while the blade in her hands glowed red and green. "All you need to do is pull."</p><p>And pull she did.</p><p>The blade made a sickening squelching sound as it left the body that it had been stuck to. However, all the blood disappeared, mysteriously, as soon as the tip of the blade hit the ground. Only the gaping red wound remained on the body, whose mead-colored eyes stared blankly out to the sky.</p><p>"… Hey, Luna."</p><p>The Transistor beamed, and Luna could almost believe that it had come from the lifeless, crumpled body before her.</p><p>… No. Not just a body, she told herself.</p><p>She was more than that.</p><p>This was Crowe.</p><p>Her beautiful, strong, resourceful Crowe.</p><p>"It's alright. We'll figure something out," said the Transistor in a voice which resembled that of Crowe's. "Let's get the hell out of here first."</p><p>Luna nodded, then wiped away the tears that were beginning to well. She began to walk, and then ran, dragging the heavy blade along with her.</p><p>Somewhere in a distance, a loud, pained wail boomed across the starry night sky.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"What a night."</p><p>An apt description, she wanted to say. Instead, Luna kept on moving. Concrete and cobblestones came and went until she reached a bridge that overlooked the skyline of Insomnia. The Transistor in her hands glowed approvingly.</p><p>"Why, hello, world."</p><p>Luna slowed her pace to a stop. Then she stared out at the sprawling skyline of Insomnia, dotted with lights almost as numerous as the stars above. It was a beautiful sight, but something felt… off about it. Like something dark was brewing and lurking under the glittering surface.</p><p>"We got company."</p><p>Luna turned sharply to her right, though she heard it first before she could see it. The clicking sounds of mechanics whirring, the uneven heave of steps. The MT's eyes shone bright, menacing red from behind its mask as it appeared to have located its target.</p><p>Luna's breath was caught in her throat. At the same time, the Transistor in her hands glowed gentle green and red, reassuring her, "Don't be afraid. I've got your back, remember?"</p><p>Her grip on the blade's hilt tightened. She breathed in and out, and counted until ten. The whirring mechanics sounds drew closer, louder.</p><p>"Wait for it…"</p><p>She did, and braced herself. The MT began to charge forward, brandishing a sword.</p><p>"… Now!"</p><p>Luna blinked, and the world slowed to a stop. The MT was suspended in the air, mid-run. It would have been so comical if she wasn't so scared to death.</p><p>Next thing she knew, she was moving towards the MT, one step after another. Then she swung the Transistor forward. The blade jabbed at the cobblestones, and at the same time, a bright yellow beam smashed through the MT's mechanical limbs.</p><p>"That's my star."</p><p>The Transistor beamed in satisfaction. Luna tried to right herself up, then paused to catch her breath. The MT lied sprawled before her, mangled and motionless. Thin, black miasma was beginning to spout out of its now-blackened eyes and nose…</p><p>"Look to the right. It's our way out."</p><p>Luna did as the Transistor had told her, and instantly saw a motorbike parked against the wall not so far away. She approached it, but stopped short of touching the bike.</p><p>"It's okay. I used to drive one of these so often, I can probably do it with my eyes closed."</p><p>She still hesitated. The Transistor beamed once again, its light looked warmer than how its steel surface felt against her skin.</p><p>"I'll guide you, okay? Just like earlier, with the MT. It will all be okay."</p><p>Luna nodded reluctantly. Hugging the Transistor close to her, she started to mount the bike. All the while, the Transistor guided her on what to do, which button to press, where to rest her feet. Always in a soothing, reassuring voice that made her heart gently ache.</p><p>And then there she was, speeding up an empty rampway of Insomnia - a lone Oracle with the Transistor in tow.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The wind felt nice and refreshing, blowing back against her face and hair. On her left, the skyline of Insomnia glittered and gleamed, its numerous lights reflected against the surface of the river Yvain.</p><p>From a distance away, a smoke billowed, and a loud wail once again pierced through the night air.</p><p>"Now, we turn to the right. That'll lead you straight out of town, into Leide, where you will be safe from… whatever that is."</p><p>The intersection came, and then went. "Um… okay. Interesting choice," hummed the Transistor. "Well, this road forms a ring going around the city, so if we take the next exit we can still-"</p><p>The next exit passed them by, like a dream. And Luna showed no sign of stopping. Slowly, the realization dawned on the Transistor.</p><p>"You're heading back to the Citadel, aren't you?" it concluded. Its tone was tinged with horror.</p><p>"No. Listen to me. You can't go back there, Luna. It's too dangerous. Why would you even want to- Oh."</p><p>A moment's pause. Then, "It's… your brother, isn't it?"</p><p>Something shifted in Luna's expression, and the Transistor recognized it. In any other case, Crowe would have protested, perhaps even driven the bike herself out of the city. As it was, all that she could do was let out a resigned sigh.</p><p>"Alright, do whatever you want. Just… be careful. Okay?"</p><p>Luna nodded silently, and the bike throttled through the empty road, straight to the heart of Insomnia.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She still remembered the day as if it was yesterday.</p><p>It was her first time being in Fenestala Manor of Tenebrae. Her movements were rigid as she followed after the butler of the mansion, past bright hallways framed by curved wooden carvings and large, bright windows. The Niff uniform that she wore was rather ill-fitted - a side effect from having stolen it on her way there. So she had to compensate largely with her form.</p><p>At the end of their walk, the butler opened a double glass door. Behind it, a woman in white was standing with her back facing the door, backlit by a large window overseeing the mansion's garden.</p><p>"Your new guard is here, Your Highness," announced the butler.</p><p>The woman in white turned around, and immediately, Crowe thought she could drown in her pools of ocean-blue.</p><p>"Crowe Altius," she offered, if only to remind herself to breathe. Then, she bowed. "At your service, Lady Oracle."</p><p>By the time she straightened up again, Crowe saw the woman before her smile - and she felt all breath leaving her lungs at once.</p><p>"Please," she heard the Oracle say, in a voice that sounded like a chiming wind bell. "Call me Luna."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The roar of the motorbike's engine died down as the vehicle reached the front plaza of the Citadel. Luna kicked the standard out, as per instruction, and dismounted the bike. The Transistor was a heavy weight on her side, trailing sparks with each step that she took.</p><p>By the steps leading up to the entrance, a man in steel armor (or what remained of it) laid motionless on the red carpet.</p><p>"That's Glauca," announced the Transistor. "Go closer. I want to see the bastard."</p><p>Luna did as she was told, and propped the Transistor up so its red orb was facing the general's still corpse. This time, the glow came not from the Transistor itself, but from the body.</p><p>"Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever you say."</p><p>The light dimmed away, absorbed into the blade in Luna's hands.</p><p>"He's in here with me now," beamed the Transistor. "He said that the Scourge got him."</p><p>The Scourge… Luna gripped the Transistor tighter at the mention of the word. As the Oracle, it was her duty to keep the Scourge at bay, to make sure that it never slipped out of the shadows. And yet…</p><p>"Don't worry. It's not your fault." The Transistor beamed once again. "There's no way you could know what a mess this was all gonna be. All that we can do now is move forward."</p><p>Luna nodded. With a small grunt, she pulled and dragged the Transistor along with her up the carpeted steps of the Citadel of Insomnia.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As the Oracle, her words contained powers.</p><p>Luna was aware of this. Someone or another was always saying a variation of the sentence to her since she was 12 years old. And so when the Niflheim Empire announced that it would cease its military campaign against the Kingdom of Lucis, it was only natural that she was also to attend the signing ceremony of the peace treaty.</p><p>However, she was not to say a word in the ceremony. Perhaps a comment or two to the press beforehand: an assurance that the treaty was indeed for the good of this world, that it was indeed what the gods had planned. Then for the entirety of the ceremony, she was to sit still in her assigned seat that oversaw the symbolic signing of the treaty, performed by none other than Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt and King Regis Lucis Caelum. As a symbol of peace, perhaps, or a decorative bird in a golden cage.</p><p>Her brother, Ravus, was there, too. But he was so far away from her, both physically and mentally, even though they were technically sitting in the same room. Something was happening, she couldn't help but notice. His violet-and-blue eyes darted every so often from one side of the hall to the other, anxious and expecting.</p><p>Then, a hand was placed gently on her shoulder.</p><p>She turned and saw Crowe smiling down at her. "You okay, Highness?" she asked. Her tone was casual and slightly cocky, but somehow it always managed to calm down her nerves unlike anything else.</p><p>Luna smiled in reply, and nodded. The hand on her shoulder slipped away, and soon after, the court was in session.</p><p>In the middle of the hall, the main actors - the emperor and the king - walked up to the raised dais where two copies of the treaty were laid open. Whispers were exchanged between the two rulers as they went through the motion.</p><p>Then, tension suddenly filled the air. The emperor and the king exchanged glances for the first time - and something suddenly snapped.</p><p>Within a blink, the Lucian side of the council hall was filled with floating, iridescent swords and spears pointing to the opposing side, where the Niflheim dignitaries had drawn out their guns, the Magitek cores loaded and ready to fire.</p><p>Emperor Aldercapt smirked confidently at his Lucian counterpart. "If I were you, <em>boy</em>," he began, putting emphasis on the condescending title. "I'd let it be known to the world where you keep your precious Transistor hidden, right here and right now."</p><p>King Regis may have given a retort. But whatever it was, Luna didn't quite register it as she got up from her seat. Blood was rushing in her ears as she practically ran to the middle of the room, amid unsheathed swords and gunpoints, arms extended wide in a plea.</p><p>"Stop this!" she heard herself shout out loud. "I implore you to stop this violence now! In the name of the Astrals…"</p><p>Looking back, that was perhaps her biggest mistake.</p><p>Her words contained powers, and in invoking the Astrals, she had hoped that it would mean anything to anyone that could hear it.</p><p>But she was never more wrong.</p><p>Seconds before the guns were fired and the blades sang in the air, someone called her name.</p><p>Then, all that she could see was a strong burst of light. It backlit a glimpse of long, disheveled dark hair and wide-open mead-colored eyes - an exact copy of her mother's last expression.</p><p>Luna screamed, but her voice was no match to the brightness that was surrounding her, all-engulfing and overwhelming.</p><p>Above her head, a green-and-red cross of the Transistor glowed ethereal.</p><p>Her words contained powers - and as it turned out, something did hear them.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Luna finally arrived there, the council hall was a mess.</p><p>There was no longer a division between Lucis and Niflheim. Everyone was piled up together in a stack of torn wood and mangled bodies, while the air was thick with iron (was it from the weapons or spilled blood? Luna couldn't quite tell) and Scourge particles.</p><p>In the middle of the carnage, a tall, dark figure stood facing her. When it moved ever so slightly, the Transistor in her hands beamed and glowed.</p><p>"Oh no… is that… Ravus?"</p><p>A loud howl was echoed by the marble walls, pained and almost angry. It squeezed at something inside Luna's chest.</p><p>
  <em>"Lu-na…"</em>
</p><p>The creature called out in a distorted voice that could have been Ravus'.</p><p>
  <em>"You're… here."</em>
</p><p>It then took steps forward, closer and closer towards her.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't… leave… me… like… mother… did."</em>
</p><p>Even if she still had her voice, Luna wasn't sure if she could have said anything back to Ravus. The shock of seeing him daemonified to such a degree by the Scourge was just too much… She couldn't help but be frozen where she stood, unable to decide whether to flee or defend herself.</p><p>"… Like hell she'd stay with you, you freak!"</p><p>The Transistor could have chosen kinder words, perhaps. But at least it was enough to snap Luna's attention back to the present. As the creature howled once again, she was given no other choice but to raise the Transistor. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the blade tremble.</p><p>"Hey. It's okay. I'm here," encouraged the Transistor. "You are not facing him alone."</p><p>A single teardrop fell from her right eye as she tightened her grip on the blade's hilt. The creature that used to be her brother snarled and then charged forward.</p><p>As soon as it got within a reachable distance, Luna swung the Transistor down.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Once the light had subsided, Luna found herself no longer inside the Citadel. All around her, lights of Insomnia glimmered and glittered. A chill wind blew by, sending her shivering in her thin silk gown.</p><p>It took her another moment to finally realize where she was: the rooftop of Hotel Caelum Via, where a gala had been held the night before the peace treaty ceremony.</p><p>But how did she get there?</p><p>And why was it suddenly evening?</p><p>"A holy Code… rewarded by the gods… will choose…</p><p>A savior… who will lead… mankind… to salvation…"</p><p>Luna knew those words - they were verses taken directly from the Cosmogony. However, something in the voice sounded familiar, yet strange, at the same time. Like it had come from an old, scratchy recording of someone that she knew.</p><p>"To use… the powers of… the Transistor…</p><p>A blood price… must be paid…"</p><p>Luna approached the Royal Aquarium and immediately noticed that she wasn't alone. There was someone else sitting on the floor with their back against the glass, the light from the aquarium cast a shadow over most of their appearance.</p><p>However, the green-and-red glow from a large blade that stuck out of the person's torso was enough to highlight certain identifying marks. Like a disheveled mess of long dark brown hair - and a distinct jacket worn by Lucian special military operatives called the Kingsglaive.</p><p>Luna gasped and rushed ahead. All the while, the broken voice continued talking uninterrupted, in tandem with the glowing and dimming of the blade.</p><p>"To rid the world… of the Starscourge…</p><p>The savior must…</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Luna? Is that really you?</p><p>Are you safe?</p><p>You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"</p><p>It was not a recording, after all.</p><p>Luna dropped on her knees, finding it difficult to believe what she saw. With a trembling hand, she reached out to touch the mostly green surface of the blade, then ran it down to where it had impaled through Crowe's torso. The blood that seeped through her shirt was warm and freshly red.</p><p>Luna closed her eyes and calmed herself down, all the while trying to summon all the healing magic that she could muster.</p><p>"… Hey, Luna."</p><p>The blade beamed again. Luna opened her eyes - and nothing changed. There was no golden glow of her Oracle healing magic, and Crowe's bloodied body was still there, her voice coming from a blade that resembled the Transistor instead of her own mouth. It was as if she was seeing a nightmare that she couldn't escape from no matter how much she blinked.</p><p>"Do you know what happened?"</p><p>Luna felt tears start to well up in her eyes. She tried to answer the question, but all that came out of her mouth was sobbing.</p><p>"Hey… sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."</p><p>Luna shook her head. She opened her mouth again, but found it impossible to say an intelligible word. Frustrated, she leaned in against Crowe's bloodied, stiff body as one particularly loud sob shook through her entire being.</p><p>"Oh no…"</p><p>The Transistor beamed dimly, almost as if it was worried.</p><p>"It took your voice and powers… didn't it? Just like it took my soul…"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"… This is all my fault. I should have brought you directly to Altissia."</p><p>When she regained consciousness again, back in Citadel's ruined council hall, the first thing that Luna heard was a sobbing sound.</p><p>"Please, Luna, stay with me."</p><p>The Transistor was somewhere in her peripheral view, close enough that she could reach out to it. But she felt too weak to move.</p><p>"Don't ever let me go, you hear me?"</p><p>I don't want to, she wanted to say. But everything was so painful, and she was all alone now. Her brother was gone, as was her mother. And Crowe…</p><p>"I love you… so much, Luna."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>She… hadn't quite expected to hear that.</p><p>"My mission… was actually… to escort you… to your wedding, but…</p><p>After having met you… I just…</p><p>I couldn't do it.</p><p>And because of that…</p><p>Because of that, you're…"</p><p>Oh, Crowe.</p><p>Her dear, sweet Crowe.</p><p>With what was left of her strength, Luna pushed herself up on one elbow. Then she reached out as far as she could to grab the hilt of the Transistor and pull it closer. Her other arm soon wrapped around the blade, and she leaned in to plant a kiss on its red orb.</p><p>Don't worry, she wanted to say. I'll get you out of there, no matter what, even if I have to confront the Astrals themselves.</p><p>After taking a deep breath, Luna heaved herself up to her feet, using the Transistor as her support. Then slowly, carefully, she started making her way out of the Citadel.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The Transistor was quiet for the most part of the walk. The sobbing, too, had died down ever since Luna took a step out of the council hall. The motorbike was waiting in the empty plaza in front of the Citadel, like a lonely old friend.</p><p>"I just had a talk with Ravus," beamed the Transistor all of a sudden. "Took him awhile to spill the beans, but apparently it was the Imperial Chancellor that had the brilliant idea of proposing a fake peace treaty with Lucis."</p><p>The Imperial Chancellor Ardyn Izunia. Luna subconsciously pursed her lips upon remembering the man.</p><p>"I know. He's bad news from the start," resumed the Transistor. Then, in a more careful tone, "You're not thinking of going after him, are you?"</p><p>Luna chuckled grimly, then shook her head. The Transistor huffed. "Well, whatever it is that you're planning… watch your back. He's coming after you. I can feel it in my non-existent gut."</p><p>As the Transistor spoke, Luna proceeded to mount the bike. She hardly needed any instruction anymore. When she started the engine, it roared almost as loud as a despairing daemon.</p><p>Somewhere on the horizon, sunrise was peeking out amid giant skyscrapers.</p><p>As the city passed her by, Luna began to plan her next steps. It occurred to her that with the death of high ranking officials from both Lucis and Niflheim, an all-out war would erupt in the next few hours. Which meant that she had only a little time left to get out of Insomnia.</p><p>And then afterwards… she could go on a pilgrimage, perhaps. Pay a visit to the holy resting places of the Astrals. She was in Lucis, after all. The gods-blessed country upon which ground the Hexatheon had rested for centuries. She'd pay each one of them a visit and commune with them until they could share with her the knowledge of the workings of the Transistor.</p><p>But even if she went as far as awakening the Astrals, there was still no assurance that they would listen to her plea. After all, without her powers and voice, could she even still call herself the Oracle of the gods?</p><p>Well, no matter, Luna thought as she pressed harder on the gas pedal. In one way or another, she knew that she would get her answer someway, somehow - and find a way to bring the love of her life back to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First Femslash February fic, woohoo! Thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare">MathClassWarfare</a> for betaing this fic and also brainstorming with me to find a suitable ending &lt;3</p><p>Feel free to reach out to my <a href="https://rolerei.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>